Please, Take My Daughter
by StillDreaming85
Summary: Charlie owes the mob an obscene amount of money. It's time to pay up, but he doesn't have the cash. In a last bid to save his own neck, he offers them his daughter to clear his debts. Darkward/ Mobward/ Possessiveward
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to my new mobward! This one is going to be **irregular** updates until my main stories are finished.

This was my fandom gives piece for the Chile earthquakes.

Big thanks to my beta Fran & my pre-reader Cristina for helping me with this one xx

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

I watched as my brother dragged Charlie into my office, lifting and then tossing him to the floor as if he was weightless.

He landed in a heap before me and proceeded to pull himself up before crawling over to my feet. He settled on his knees, his hands clasping in a prayer like fashion as his eyes begged me to spare his life.

He knew what was coming next.

"Mr Cullen, please. I … I just need more time." He pleaded.

"More time?" I sneered.

I had been too lenient with him already. He was starting to make me look bad.

I couldn't have people thinking I was weak.

"I'll get you your money." He cried.

He used to be one of my best drug dealers, which was why I had given him a chance to repay what he owed. I had been more than generous with the amount of time I had given him but instead of looking for ways to pay me he had been sitting at home, getting high on my cocaine. He was a fool to think I wasn't watching him.

I struck the back of my hand across his face. "How dare you come to me and ask me for more time."

"I'm sorry. I meant no offense." He stuttered as he got back up onto his knees. "Please sir, it's just … I have a daughter. If I die, she has no one left."

"That's not my concern." I snapped.

"I know that. I'm sorry." He mumbled. "It's just … It's a dangerous world out there … Without someone to look out for, her God knows what would happen."

"Then you should have thought of that before you stole from me." I hissed. "My only concern is how I am going to get my money back. I can't get my cocaine because it's all up your fucking nose." I yelled as I smacked his face once again.

I was beginning to get pissed off by the mere sight of him.

"I'm sorry." He stammered. "Maybe we can come to some sort of arrangement?"

"And what exactly do you have to give?" I scoffed. "My men have already been through your house and taken everything of value. You have nothing left to give me."

"I … I … I have a daughter." He spluttered.

His daughter?

The fucker, was going to give me his daughter?

"Is this guy for real?" I asked Emmett in disbelief.

Emmett bellowed out a laugh.

"She's very pretty Mr Cullen." He implored.

My dislike for the reprobate was growing.

What kind of man would offer his own daughter to save his skin?

"Tell me Charlie; is this the same daughter that you wanted me to spare your life for? The same daughter that couldn't manage out in this big bad world on her own?"

He hung his head trying to avoid my gaze, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Answer me." I growled.

"Yes, Mr Cullen." He quivered.

"Does she mean so little to you that you would offer her up to the devil for him to devour?"

"No, I love her. I just love my own skin more." He said laughing nervously.

The fucker didn't deserve to live and he certainly didn't deserve to have a daughter. I felt sorry for the poor thing. I can't image what it would be like to grow up with a heartless prick for a father.

What's your daughter's name?" I asked, growing curious.

"Isabella." He muttered.

A pretty name … I wondered if she had a pretty face to go with it.

"And where can I find Isabella?" I asked.

I enjoyed the way her name rolled off my tongue.

"Queen's college, she's probably there."

Perhaps I would have a better chance of his daughter paying off his debts.

I think it was time I met her.

I looked up at Emmett. "Go and collect what's mine."

I watched him walk out the room before I pulled my Glock out its back holster and shoved it against Charlie's head. "You say you love your daughter, but I sincerely doubt that you do. So, I believe it won't bother you to hear that I'm gonna fuck her six ways from Sunday. She's gonna call me Daddy from now on and beg me for my cock, which I will gladly give her."

I got the reaction I was looking for. The bastard still cared for her on some level.

Charlie went to swing his fist, but at the same time I pulled the trigger, feeling satisfied that the last thing this idiot would remember was that his only daughter was going to hell.

Blood splattered all over all over me.

I closed my eyes as I revelled in the moment, wiping the droplets from my lips.

I felt my dick growing hard and I let out a groan.

I knew I would never get enough of this shit.

I walked around the desk to the intercom and pressed the button for the reception. "I'm gonna need a clean suit and someone to clean up this mess, and be quick about it. My mother will be here soon."

**BPOV**

The school bell rang startling me from my sleep.

I had done it again; I had fallen asleep in class.

I sighed as I grabbed my books, shoving them into my bag. I hope that Mr Williams hadn't noticed. I was already on my final warning.

I got to my feet and slipped into the line of moving bodies, hoping to make it out of class unscathed.

"Miss Swan, I would like a word with you." I flinched at the sound of his voice. I knew this was it.

I turned around and nodded my head.

I made my way past the other students and up to his desk at the front of the class, he was leaning against it, waiting for me.

"Isabella you fell asleep in my class, yet again." He sighed as he removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"I know I'm sorry Mr Williams. It won't happen again." I mumbled as I looked down at the floor.

"That's what you said the last twenty times. Is everything all right at home Isabella?"

"Yes, it's fine."

What other choice did I have, other than to lie? I could hardly tell him that my father was a drug dealer and my nights were spent making sure none of his associates came into my room trying to have their way with me.

"Then I don't understand why you can't stay awake in my class. Is English Literature boring to you?"

"No." I snapped. "I love English Literature."

"You are failing the class."

"I know."

All my efforts to make something of myself and move away from my father were failing.

"I don't see I have any other choice than remove you from my class."

"No, please." I begged him. "Don't do that."

"Maybe you can join the class next year … When things in your life have settled down."

"No, please Mr Williams. I will try harder." I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry. I've made my decision."

I nodded my head, unable to speak. I turned away from him as the tears began to blind my eyes, making my way out the class for the last time.

I hated my father.

I wish he were dead.

He had done nothing but ruin my life since I was a kid. My mother had killed herself because of him and now I understood why.

It didn't matter what you tried to do, he was always there to wreck it … Making sure, you stayed in the gutter alongside him.

I walked to the picnic area outside where I had arranged to meet Rose. I didn't care that people could see me crying and were now staring at me. They could look all they wanted. Soon I would be gone from this hell hole, one way or another.

Rose was already sitting at the bench by the time I got there. She had her head stuck in her phone so she never heard me coming.

I slumped into the seat beside her, only catching her attention when a whimper escaped my lips.

"Bella?" she said as she turned around to look at me. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Mr Williams kicked me out his class." I sobbed.

"Oh Bella," Rose sighed as he pulled me into her arms. "We'll work something out … Maybe I can ask my dad to talk to the Dean."

I shook my head against her shoulder. I knew it was no use and I didn't want Rose to get her father involved. If he found out about my dad, then he might make Rose stay away from me, and right now, she was the only thing keeping me sane.

"Isabella?" I turned around to see a tall, muscular man standing behind me. I didn't recognize him, but I had been around his kind long enough to know he was trouble.

"Who wants to know?" I asked as I wiped all traces of tears from my face, trying not to appear weak.

"Don't get cute with me. Are you Isabella or not?"

"Not." I said turning around to face Rose. I hoped that he would just take the hint and leave, but I knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

I mouthed to Rose that she should get out of here, I didn't want to see my best friend get hurt, but she shook her head. She was too stubborn for her own good.

"That guy over there said you are Isabella." Muscles said as he pointed to Eric Yorkie. "Are you saying I should go kick his ass for lying to me?"

I sighed.

As much as I would love to see Eric get his snitching ass beaten, I didn't want to start a commotion that would make its way back to the Dean. I couldn't do anything else that would jeopardize my place at college. "Fine," I snapped. "I'm Isabella. What do you want?"

"My boss wants a word with you." He said as he grabbed my arm, pulling me up to my feet.

Shit.

What crap had my father dragged me into now?

"I don't know your boss and I certainly don't want to talk to him." I snapped, pulling my arm free of his grasp. I knew if I went with him then there was a good chance I might not come back. "Whatever shit my father has gotten into, has nothing to do with me. I hate him. He ruined my life the minute I was born. So you're gonna need to take up your grievances with him."

Muscles chuckled at me.

"Oh, you think my life misery is funny, huh?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care. I'm only here to collect you."

"She isn't going anywhere with you." Rose snarled as she got to her feet.

God, doesn't she know when to stay quiet?

"I have a five millimeter that says different." He said giving us a flash of the gun that was inside his suit.

"I don't believe you'll use it." Rose said. "The areas too crowded and everyone here has already seen your face."

"Care to test the theory Blondie?" He said raising his eyebrow, challenging her.

"Rose." I scowled. I knew I had to get her to shut up before she said something to piss him off more than he already was. "It's okay, I'll go with him." She was going to end up hurt and I couldn't let that happen.

"Fine, but the second you leave I'm calling the cops." She whispered.

I shook my head. The last thing we needed was to get the cops involved.

I didn't get a chance to speak before Muscles grabbed Rose and pushed her forward. "Then I guess you're coming too, Blondie."

He had heard her?

I began to protest, but he shot me a glare and I knew it would be no use. Rose was coming with us whether I liked it or not.

I quickly moved to her side, taking her arm in mine.

I half expected her to be terrified out of her mind, but she wasn't. She squared her shoulders, jutted out her chin, and walked with a swagger that told everyone she was ready to take on the whole world if necessary.

I knew then that we would face whatever came next together.

x-

Half an hour later, we arrived at an office building in the city. It looked just like any other building until we got inside and I noticed all the guards.

"Who did you say you worked for?" I asked Muscles.

"Down this way," He said shoving me forward.

I knew he didn't plan to answer me.

I was starting to grow concerned with the amount of heat his boss was packing.

I glanced over at Rose. She looked scared, though she was trying her best not to show it.

I squeezed her hand trying to reassure her that we would get through this, but even I had no idea what lay in front of us, or where we might end up.

When we reached the end of the hall, Muscles opened a door, which lead into an office-type waiting room.

"In there." He said pointing to the door at the other side of the room.

I hesitated, wondering what was behind the door, but I didn't want him to think that I was some fragile little girl that couldn't take care of herself, so I made myself take a step forward pulling Rose with me.

"Alone."

I turned around to look at him. If he thought I was leaving Rose here with him then he had another thing coming.

"Blondie stays here with me." He said glaring at me, daring me to argue with him.

"No-"

"-You can either argue with me or you can argue with my boss. It's your choice."

I got the impression that I didn't want to be arguing with his boss.

I looked over at Rose. "I'll be fine." She said giving me a weak smile.

"If he so much as looks at you the wrong way call out for me." I said pulling her into a hug.

"I will." She whispered. Her voice sounded shaky.

I took a deep breath and turned around, counting my steps to distract me as I walked over to the door.

I paused at the door, taking another deep breath.

This was it.

I opened the door and looked around the luxury office.

It was empty.

I let out a sigh of relief before I looked over at Muscles, confused.

"Close the door and take a seat. He will be here soon." He ordered.

I didn't bother arguing with him, I went in, closed the door and sat on a chair in front of the oversized desk in the middle of the room.

It felt like I sat there for hours waiting for this mysterious boss.

By the time I finally heard talking outside the door I was a mess. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. My mind running overboard with images of this boss and what it was that he wanted with me, but I knew whatever it was, it would be connected to my father.

I sat watching the door, waiting for it to open.

The boss eventually walked into the room a few minutes later.

He was younger than I had been expecting. He looked like he was only about thirty.

His brown hair was combed into a side parting with not a strand out of place.

His navy suit looked like he had just lifted it off the hanger with no creases visible.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Isabella." He said as he came over and leaned against the desk at my side.

"I … Ah … It's okay." I stuttered. The soft tone and the kindness in his voice had caught me off guard.

He was not who I had been expecting at all.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." He said extending his hand out to me.

"Bella." I said as I shook his hand.

"I suppose you're wondering why I summoned you here." He said as he got off the desk not waiting for me to respond as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses.

"Your father owed me a great deal of money." He said as he sat the glasses down on the desk and opened the bottle.

I knew it.

"I'm not sure what that has to do with me." I said, not liking where this conversation was going.

He poured a drink and handed me the glass. "When someone dies their debt passes on to their family."

Wait, what?

"I don't understand." I muttered.

"Your father's dead."

The glass slipped from my hand, smashing on the wooden floor as I jumped up to my feet.

"What do you mean he's dead?" I shrieked.

He couldn't be dead. I had seen him this morning.

"I killed him a few hours ago." He said before taking a drink.

The voice in my head was screaming at me to get the fuck out of this room. This man was crazy and I had to get as far away from him as possible.

"There is no need to be scared Isabella. I don't intend to hurt you." He said as he took a step towards me.

My body repelled, automatically taking a step backward.

"I apologize for scaring you, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to be honest with you from the start." He walked around his desk, sitting down behind it.

I think he was trying to tell me he meant me no harm. Either way I was glad of the distance.

"Your father owed me a hundred and fifty grand." He stated. "I gave him countless opportunities to repay what he owed."

"I don't understand." I stammered. "Why did he owe you this money?"

"For my cocaine."

"I … I thought he got the drugs from Paul." I mumbled, confused.

"Paul was his handler. He works for me."

"I don't have a hundred and fifty grand." I declared. His words from earlier had just sunk in.

He expected me to repay my father's debts.

"I didn't expect you had." He said before taking another drink.

"Then I don't understand. What is it you want from me?"

I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer to that question.

"To be honest I don't know yet."

I looked at him puzzled.

"It shames me to tell you this … But your father offered you to me so I would cancel his debts."

"I'm not for sale." I snapped.

He didn't respond.

"I wasn't his to give." I hissed.

"I'm a generous man, Isabella, but my generosity only stretches so far. I would like something to show for my money."

"And what exactly do you plan to do with me?"

"I don't know." He answered as his eyes raked my body.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me. "I'm not a whore." I snarled.

"I didn't insinuate that you were, though I won't lie, I do like the idea of you warming my bed." He said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Do you own any businesses, perhaps I can work for you?" I asked, desperate to steer the conversation away from the direction it was headed.

"I own several." He answered, eyeing me.

"How are you at pouring drinks?" He asked after several minutes of silence.

"I can learn." I offered.

"And learn you shall." He smiled.

He grabbed a pen and bit of paper from his desk, scribbling something down on it before handing it to me. "That is the address of my night club, be there tonight at seven, sharp."

I looked down at the paper with relief. That had gone a lot easier than I had expected, though I'd more than likely be working for him for the rest of my life.

I had to find another way to repay him, a quicker way.

"I'll be there." I said before turning to leave.

"Isabella?"

As I turned to look at him, I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Don't make me come looking for you." He said with a voice of authority. "You belong to me now."

I sensed the hidden threat in his words. He would come looking for me no matter where I ran.

It's too bad I wasn't stupid enough to run.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **A big thanks to **Fran** my beta, and **Sherry** & **Cristina** my pre-readers.

Thank you very much for the reviews /alerts its been over whelming.

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

After my meeting with Edward, I took Rose home, making sure she got there safely.

I didn't like the way Muscles had been eyeing her or the way that she had been looking at him when I had left the office.

Sometimes she lacked all common sense when it came to men, but I knew if there was one man she shouldn't get involved with it was Muscles.

She was too good, too pure for a life of crime.

She was better staying as far away from him as possible.

That was why I never told her about my father's death or my deal with Edward.

The less she knew, the better.

At least one of us would be safe.

When I left her, I trawled the streets trying to figure out a plan.

I knew I couldn't go home, it was too dangerous, and I knew I couldn't leave town because Edward would come looking for me.

The saying_,__ between a rock and a hard place_, never felt truer.

I had no idea what I was going to do or where I would even sleep tonight.

Before I knew it, it was time for my shift at Afterglow.

When I arrived at the club, there wasn't a bouncer at the door, so I let myself inside.

I found Edward, Muscles and some girl sitting around the bar talking. They all looked relaxed and carefree as they laughed and goofed around with each other.

This was the opposite of the two men I had met this afternoon.

What had caused this change in them? Was she the reason?

I walked up and cleared my throat, letting them know I was there.

The three of them turned to look at me.

"You're early," Edward said glancing at his watch.

It was the first time I had gotten a proper look at him since I walked in. He had taken his tie off and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone. His hair was no longer combed in a perfect side pattern, but in a messy bundle as if he had been running his hands through it continuously.

He looked sexy as hell. I found it hard to peel my eyes away from him.

_He's a criminal, I reminded myself._

"Perhaps she wanted to make a good impression." The girl said jumping down off her seat and walking towards me. "Hi," She said sticking out her hand. "I'm Alice, the brains behind this trio."

I shook her hand.

Edward scoffed. "I would have given you beauty yes, but brains? No way."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Ignore him," she said as she grabbed my hand. "He's just jealous that I have the full package."

"I have the full package, too," Edward replied, trying his best to sound offended.

"Don't I Bella?"

"I …" I stuttered. I didn't know how to answer that.

"Leave the poor girl alone," Alice said, frowning at him.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along. "Let's get you dressed, and then I'll show you around."

She took me through the back to the staff area. When we got there, she rummaged through a box and found me a uniform, which consisted of black trousers and a low-cut, black tank top.

I quickly got changed, and then she gave me a locker where I put my things. Then, we began the tour.

"So have you worked here long?" I asked trying to strike up conversation.

"A few years," she smiled. "Edward needed a new manager and I thought I would try my hand at it. As it turns out, I'm very good at bossing people around."

"Oh, so you know him outside of work then?" I asked, wondering if they had a relationship.

Alice giggled. "I should, he's my brother."

Her brother?

I guess I could see the resemblance.

"He and Emmett both are."

"Emmett?"

"The muscled one."

_Interesting. _

_I had no idea he was Edward's brother._

Alice showed me upstairs where their offices were. She also informed me that I wasn't permitted up here unless I was invited, and it was in my best interest not to be caught there if I wasn't.

I wondered what that meant, what they would do if I were caught there.

She then showed me the different bars on the main floor, where the restrooms were and then another room that I wasn't permitted to enter.

What was with all the secret areas?

What were they hiding?

Maybe Edward thought I wasn't trustworthy.

The last stop on the tour was the basement where they kept all the liquor. She showed me the barrels, and how to change one; not that I was sure I would remember how to do it when the time came or that I would be able to. Those things were fucking heavy.

"Edward wanted me to discuss nights with you," Alice said as we came back to the main bar. "Does it matter what nights you work?"

I shrugged. "Not really."

I figured at least if I was working here, then I wasn't sleeping on the streets.

"Don't you have another job to fit around this or school?"

"I have college, and my other job should finish before this one starts."

"Where is your other job?"

"It's at a laundromat in Queens, I usually only work there in the afternoons."

"Okay, how about you do Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights, that shouldn't interfere with your college too much, right?"

I nodded, but I had no idea what or where I was going to go for those other four nights.

I would figure that out later.

After that, she introduced me to a girl named Bree.

Bree showed me how to stock the bar and then had me practice pouring drinks. I could manage the spirits, they were easy, but the beer on tap had me pulling my hair out, every single one that I poured looked frothier than the last one.

I was just about to throw the glass at the bar when Edward showed up.

"Here," He said grabbing a glass and shoving Bree out the way.

He came and stood behind me, his body practically leaning against mine. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck and the scent of his aftershave was intoxicating.

I almost forgot what we were doing.

He put his arms around me as he handed me a glass. Then, taking my hands in his, he guided them into position.

"You need to hold the glass at a 45-degree angle."

Using my hand to begin the tap, he showed me as he spoke. "When the glass is half full, you need to straighten it up."

When the beer reached the top, he used my hand again to shut off the tap. "And there you have it."

He made it look so simple, so easy.

"You try," he said as he handed me a clean glass.

I took the glass with determination to get it right this time. I angled the glass and then turned it on, straightening the glass when the beer met the halfway mark.

I smiled with satisfaction as I sat the beer down next to his.

Mine looked just as good.

"Well done."

I blushed.

I wondered if every new start got beer-pouring tips from the boss. Or, did he think I was incompetent?

"Bree, why don't you go down to the storeroom and give me five minutes," he said without looking at her.

Oh-uh, what was going on?

I watched as Bree left the bar. When she was gone, his attention turned to me.

"Alice told me you have another job?"

I nodded. Wondering where this line of questioning was going.

"Quit."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, quit."

"No."

He had no right to tell me to quit. It wasn't interfering with my work here.

"It wasn't a request." He said gazing at me sternly.

"I need the money for food and stuff."

"You'll have money."

"From where?"

"Here. You'll get a percentage of your wage. The rest will go towards your debt."

"And exactly how long is it going to take for me to pay off this debt?" I asked, annoyed.

"I haven't decided yet."

I sighed. "And what does it matter if I have another job?"

"I want you to concentrate on your studies."

"What does that matter to you?"

"That's my concern."

I looked at him confused. I didn't understand him at all.

"The deal we have is that I work for you to pay off the debt, where else I work or what I do has nothing to do with you, Edward."

"Quit, or I'll do it for you." He said before turning and walking away.

What an ass!

I had a feeling he was going to be a problem, for a very long time.

Bree returned a few minutes later. "What was all that about?" She asked.

I shrugged. I didn't want her knowing any of my business.

"He must have a thing for you," She confessed. "He never comes down to the bar."

_Yea, I doubt it's because of that. It's more like I owe him … and he calls the shots._

I think he has control issues.

~PTMD~

"You did well tonight, Cherry," Edward said as he leaned against the counter, eyeing me.

I blushed at the nickname he used, and quickly looked around the bar, hoping no one had heard him. They could get the wrong idea from a name like that. I had certainly hadn't given him my cherry, nor did I intend to.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I continued to busy myself.

He laughed as though he was enjoying my discomfort.

He was an ass … a hot ass, but still an ass.

"When you're finished, Emmett will give you a ride home."

No.

That wasn't a good idea. I wasn't even sure it was safe to go home.

"It's okay; I can make my own way."

"It's three in the morning; it's not safe for you to be wandering about on your own. Emmett will take you home when you're finished."

I opened my mouth to speak and he cocked his eyebrow, challenging me.

I huffed.

His bossy attitude was getting old, already.

However, there was nothing at all I could do about that.

~PTMD~

I asked Muscles to stop the car a few blocks away from my house, but when he found out it wasn't actually where I stayed, he ordered me to tell him the right address.

He could be quite convincing when he was angry.

I knew I certainly didn't want to get on the wrong side of those guns.

I reluctantly gave him the right address since I knew he could probably find it out on his own anyway …

When we pulled up outside my house, the lights were on and I could see several figures moving around inside, but I couldn't make out who they were because of the netting that was covering the window frame.

I prayed that James wasn't one of them.

"This is your house?" Muscles asked leaning forward and studying the building.

"Yeah," I sighed.

This was home.

I saw his face shrivel in disgust as he took in the smashed windows, broken fence and the pile of garbage that had accumulated at the side of the house.

"I'll walk you inside."

I shook my head. "No," I said a little too quickly, causing him to give me a strange look. "What I mean is … I've got it from here. Thanks for the ride."

I jumped out the car before he could argue with me and hurried towards the house.

As my foot touched the bottom step James walked out onto the porch.

Shit!

Had he been watching for me?

I quickly glanced behind me to see Muscles was still parked at the gate.

Double shit!

"Where the fuck, have you been?" James snapped. "I've been waiting for you all night."

He looked aggravated and drunk, and that was never a good combination as far he was concerned.

"I was working," I said trying to step around him. "I'm tired … I'm heading to my room."

If I managed to get as far as my room, I could duck out the window before he even noticed I was gone, and then I could disappear into the night.

James stepped into my path. "I want you to come and join the party." He slung his arm around my neck and pulled me in the direction of the front door.

"Take your fucking hands off her." I heard Muscles snarl from behind us.

I cringed.

This is what I had been trying to avoid.

James spun us both around and scowled. "Who the fuck are you?"

Muscles didn't appear to be bothered in the slightest by James's hostility.

I could understand why.

James wasn't much to look at. He looked like a skinny runt who didn't pose any threat. But I had seen James in a fight or two, and there wasn't a level of low that he wouldn't sink to in order to win a fight.

He was all kinds of fucking crazy.

He hadn't been my father's, right-hand man for nothing.

"Muscles …" Muscles cocked a grin at me. "Shit … I mean … Emmett, it's okay."

"You know this punk?" James asked.

I ignored him.

I pleaded with my eyes for Muscles to walk away from this.

"It doesn't look okay to me, Muscles said glaring at James, and I don't think my brother would appreciate him having his hands all over you."

"His brother?" James yelled. "Who the fuck is his brother and what the hell does he have to do with you?"

Great! He just had to bring that up right now.

I tried to wriggle out of James's grasp, but he refused to let me go, tightening his hold instead.

"I don't like repeating myself," Muscles warned.

"I asked you a fucking question, bitch," James roared at me.

He let me go for a split second grabbing my hair, yanking hard.

I cried out in pain.

Before I knew what was happening, Muscles lunged towards us. He threw a punch at James's jaw causing him to release me.

Muscles grabbed me and shoved me towards the gate.

"Get in the car," He shouted.

I opened my mouth to answer him when he shouted again.

"Get. In. The. Car."

I turned on my heels as fast as I could and ran towards the car, jumping into the passenger side and locking the door.

When I looked back towards the house, Muscles had James by the throat, but I saw a glint of something silver in James's hand and I knew it was probably a knife.

If I didn't do something, James would end up slashing Emmett to pieces and then he would come after me.

Why did Edward have to insist on his brother bringing me here?

If they let me do things my way then none of this would have happened.

I would have hung around in the dark until the party had died down and then I would have snuck into my room, filling a bag with my things, never to return.

These dumb, fucking gangsters caused this and now there was nothing stopping James from coming after me.

I shuddered.

I knew what the creep would do if he got his hands on me. He would beat and drug me into submission until there was nothing left, but the shell of the girl I once was.

I wouldn't let that happen.

Not while I still had fight in me.

If I killed him, then he couldn't come after me.

I started looking around the car for something to use.

I found a gun in the glove compartment. I had no idea how to tell if it was loaded or even how to use it, but it couldn't be that hard to figure out, right?

With the metal in my hand, I unlocked the door.

Muscles was holding his side; blood all over his hand.

James was making a move towards him when I yelled and lifted the gun into the air and pointed it at him.

"I told you to wait in the car," Muscles roared. He looked furious, but I couldn't concentrate on him right now. One wrong move and James would swipe the gun.

"What do you plan to do with that, baby?" James asked as he stalked towards me. He probably didn't think I had the guts to shoot him.

I pulled the trigger.

The gun jolted as the bullet was released, causing my aim to be off.

The bullet hit the roof above the porch, making a piece of wood fall down and hit Muscles in the head.

"Jesus, fucking Christ," He screamed

James had laughed at Muscles before he turned his attention back to me. "You dare to shoot a gun at me you little whore?"

I pointed the weapon at him again.

I couldn't miss this time.

Laurent and Vicky came rushing out to the porch. They both froze as they took in the scene in front of them.

I knew they wouldn't get involved. They knew as well as I did not to mess with James.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson," James said as he undid his belt and pulled it from his jeans. "It's time you learned a little respect."

My hands began to tremble.

They were too shaky to shoot.

Muscles snuck up behind James and wrapped his arm around his neck in a sleeper hold as he began to apply pressure.

I watched as James wiggled and fought to get free, his body gradually going limp.

Once he was out, Muscles dropped him to the floor.

He stormed towards me, grabbing the gun from my hands. "Next time when I tell you to wait in the car, you wait in the damn car. And never, ever point a fucking gun in my direction again, unless you know how to use one."

"I was only trying to help. He was gonna kill you."

Muscles laughed. "That would never have happened."

"He cut you," I said pointing to his wound.

"I underestimated him, but that didn't mean he was going to win."

He turned to look towards the two on the porch.

"They won't bother you," I assured him.

"Get in the car."

I began to protest when he grabbed me and shoved me forward.

I sighed and headed towards the car, climbing back into the passenger seat.

"Where are we going?"

He held his hand up for me to be silent as he pulled his cell out his pocket. He hit a number and spoke a few seconds later. "You were right … She's here … We're on the way to yours now … Tell the doctor I'll need to be stitched … I'll explain when I get there."

"Who was that?" I asked when he hung up.

"Edward."

"What did he mean you were right, right about what?"

"You should let me drive, you're bleeding."

"I'll survive." He said as he started the ignition and pulled out into the street.

I looked out the window as we drove away to see Laurent and Vicky leaning over James.

"Don't worry about him," Muscles said as he focused on the road.

"You don't know him, you don't know what he'll do to me," I muttered.

"And you don't know us."

Touché.

~PTMD~

About twenty minutes later, we pulled up outside an extravagant townhouse on Fifth Avenue. Muscles got out the car while I gaped out the window.

He opened my door and motioned for me to get out; putting his hand on the small of my back, he guided me towards the house, where two doormen were standing outside.

What was with all the protection?

Muscles lead the way into the house and through to the kitchen, where he proceeded to go into the cupboard and pull out a bottle of scotch. "You want a drink?"

I shook my head.

I didn't do drugs or drink. Living with my father was enough to put me off for a lifetime.

I watched as he poured himself a drink and downed the glass.

"Alcohol thins your blood," I muttered.

He was being stupid.

"What?" He looked at me confused.

"You shouldn't drink when you're still bleeding."

He laughed and then poured himself another drink.

I shook my head and sighed.

A few minutes later, Edward walked into the kitchen in a pair of joggers. His hair was wet and tiny beads of water were running down his ripped chest. It looked as if he was just fresh out the shower.

I didn't realize I was staring until he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Are you okay, Cherry?" He asked concerned.

I nodded; embarrassed that he had caught me.

I quickly looked away, focusing on a speck on the counter, hoping that he couldn't see my red face.

"So what happened?"

"Some idiot grabbed her when we got to the house." Muscles muttered.

"How the fuck did he manage that? Weren't you with her? Weren't you watching her?" Edward roared, causing me to jump.

"She insisted on going in by herself," Muscles shrugged.

Edward glared at me but said nothing.

"Who was he?" He asked his brother.

"No idea."

Edward looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

"It was James Neal. He was my father's right-hand."

"What did he want with you?"

I shifted uneasily on the spot. "To drug me, then try to take advantage of me, probably both. I've spent my life running from him."

Edward hissed.

"Did he know who you were?" He asked his brother.

"No."

"Well, I want you to go back there in the morning and make sure he knows who the hell he is messing with."

Muscles nodded.

"And find out what Paul knows about him." Edward barked.

He then turned to me.

"You look exhausted."

I was.

It had been a long day.

I was ready to crash and burn.

"Let's get you upstairs to bed."

"I can't stay here," I said shaking my head.

"Why not?" He asked looking offended.

"It's just not a good idea."

I didn't want to give him the wrong impression.

I had told him I didn't want to be his whore and I meant what I said.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, Cherry. Surely you can handle staying here for a few hours?"

He had a point. It was only for a few hours.

I had to be at college for nine.

I could handle a few hours, right?

I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, but this is the first and last time that I stay here."

Edward didn't acknowledge my comment, which worried me.

Just what exactly was he planning?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter goes out to my girls in my FB group. I love you and thank you for your outstanding support x x

A huge thank you to **CristinaN**, **Banshee69** & **edaddict3254** for working with me on this chapter!

And a big thank to every one of you for the reviews/alerts and favs. I never expected this story to get such a big response. I am truly honoured. That said though, _**I just want to point out that**_ _**this story isn't one of my main stories**_. I want to finish Relentless or Jurisdiction before I turn my full attention to this baby. So please be patience and understanding when waiting for updates. It does not benefit either of us for you to be harassing me for updates.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up the next morning, there was sunlight streaming through the window directly onto my face, which I found odd, as I had set my alarm to wake up for eight. It shouldn't be this bright at this time of day.

Had I overslept and not heard the alarm?

I reached over to the bedside table, fumbling around for my phone, only to find out that it wasn't there.

Strange.

I got out of bed and looked under the unit, wondering if I had somehow managed to knock it off during the night, but it was nowhere to be found.

The only other plausible cause that I could think of was that someone had taken it, but I had no idea why anyone would want to take my phone. It was old and worn and contained no valuable information.

Had Edward been snooping through it?

Whatever the reason, I didn't have time for this shit. It was late in the day and I was late for school yet again and I couldn't afford another strike against my name, not after getting kicked out of Mr Williams class.

I quickly dressed and tied my hair up before racing down the stairs. As I passed the dining room, I caught sight of Edward sitting at a long table, reading a newspaper, and me being me … I just had to ask him.

"Did you take my phone?" I accused as I stopped at the door frame.

"Yes," he replied without even looking up at me.

My blood boiled.

He had no right, no right what-so-ever to be touching my stuff.

"Why?" I screamed. "Why would you do that?"

He briefly glanced up at me. "You looked as if you could use the sleep."

I grabbed my hair in frustration.

Was he for fucking real?

Is this how he treated everyone? Like a controlling ass.

"You had no right to do that," I shouted. "I knew staying here was a fucking bad idea," I muttered to myself. "Do you have any fucking idea what you've done?"

"Excuse me?" Edward asked, looking up at me shocked.

"I'm gonna get kicked out of college because you … Because of you and your meddling, fucking ass. Just because my father owes you money and you are forcing me to pay it does not mean you can meddle in my life."

"Bella," Edward warned.

"Is this all some sort of sick and twisted game to you? Because if that is what this is then I am begging you, just pull out your gun and finish me off because I cannot handle this shit anymore."

Edward furiously banged his fist on the table, startling me.

"That's enough," He yelled. "Go stand in the corner until you calm down."

I looked at him as if he had just grown three heads.

What did he just say to me?

Edward pointed to the corner. "I told you to go and stand in the corner until you calm down, and while you are there, I suggest taking the time to remember who the hell it is you are speaking to."

"I …"

"Corner. Now. Or would you prefer to go over my knee?" He asked, raising his eyebrow, challenging me.

I stared at him for a second in disbelief before I quickly hurried over to the corner.

"Face the wall," he yelled.

I felt as if I was a child being punished for disappointing my parents. It was horrible, and I hated every second of it.

I hated him for doing this to me.

After five minutes, Edward called over to me. "I trust that you have calmed down now?"

I nodded. It was true. I no longer felt angry, just upset. It was strange. I didn't understand it. It was almost as if I was upset at myself for disappointing him. Why did I care?

"Then you may come and join me at the table."

I turned around to face him. "I can't-"

"-Sit Bella, or so help me god I will make you stand there for a full hour," he growled.

I huffed as I made my way over to the table. I went to choose the seat furthest away from him, when he pointed to the one next to him. "Sit here."

I did without argument. I knew I had already pushed too many of his buttons.

Edward lifted the lid off a silver platter revealing a tray of sandwiches. He slid it over to me. "Eat, you must be hungry." When I started to protest, he glared at me.

I sighed, picking up a sandwich and began to eat automatically. It wasn't until I had finished the first one that I realized how hungry I actually was.

Edward smiled, offering me more. "Eat up."

After three or four more sandwiches he poured me a glass of orange juice and sat it beside me. "Now tell me … Why were you so fired up?"

"I already told you why," I mumbled. "You took my phone."

"I explained my reason for that," he answered with a shrug.

"And I'm late for college."

"You can take the day off. It's not a big deal."

I glared at him. "Maybe not to you, but it is to me. I can't afford to miss any more classes or get into any more trouble."

"Why?"

"Because they will kick me out."

"Why would they kick you out for one day off? Don't you think you are exaggerating?" he sighed.

"I got kicked out of a class yesterday," I mumbled.

"Why?"

I bit my lip to stop myself from mouthing off. He was really starting to annoy me. Why? Why? Why?

What the hell did it matter to him anyway?

He glared at me expectantly.

"Because I kept falling asleep in class," I sighed.

"Why?"

Was he doing this on fucking purpose?

"Because I was fucking tired, why else would I fall asleep?" My hand flew to my mouth as soon as I said it. I knew I had gone too far.

I quickly jumped to my feet and ran from Edward, putting the table in between us both, terrified of what he might do.

"I've already given you more warnings than you deserve," Edward said as he stood up and began to remove his suit jacket. "You need to be taught a lesson, Isabella. You need to learn some respect."

"I'm sorry," I blurted out.

Edward shook his head. "We both know it's already too late for that."

"Please," I begged. "I promise I won't do it again. I'll behave."

Edward began to unbutton his cuffs and roll up his sleeves.

What the hell was he planning on doing to me?

Was he going to hit me, hurt me?

"I know you won't do it again, because once I'm finished with you, you won't be able to sit down for a week without thinking about what you did."

I swallowed thickly. He was going to spank me.

The thought being bent over his knee did all sorts of things to my body, things that it shouldn't have done. It felt as if my own body was betraying me.

I wanted him, but I didn't want to want him. I wouldn't allow myself to want him. I had already told him that I wouldn't be his whore and I meant it.

Edward held out his hand, offering it to me. "Come here."

I shook my head. I couldn't go to him. I wouldn't.

"I promise I'll go easier on you if you come to me," Edward said motioning me forward with his hand.

I shook my head again, forcing myself to stand still.

"Very well Isabella, have it your way," he sighed, frustrated.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched him, waited for him to make a move. I knew it was stupid of me to choose to run from him, there wasn't anywhere I could go, but I refused to submit to him.

I refused to offer myself to him.

Edward took a step towards me and I took a step in the opposite direction around the table.

This was going to be a terribly long game of cat and mouse.

He then took a couple of quick steps towards me and banged the table, scaring me shitless. I screamed and ran from the room. I had no idea where I was running to, or where half these doors led and the last thing I wanted to do was to get myself cornered. So I went to the one place I knew, the kitchen.

I dove around the island, happy to place a wedge between us both. Edward stopped on the other side, smirking at me. His eyes were lit up like a Christmas tree. I think he was enjoying this a little too much.

"Sooner or later you're going to run out of places to run Isabella," he said with a smirk. He reached over the island, making a grab for me, but I jumped back out of his reach.

"When I get a hold of you Isabella I'm going to take your trousers off and put you over my knee. I'm gonna make that little ass of yours shine bright red, and the best part is Isabella … you're gonna love every minute of it."

I shook my head. "You're wrong," but my body said otherwise.

Edward smirked; it was as if he could read me like a book. "We shall see."

He made a dash for me and I screamed, running out into the hall and up the stairs. I got halfway up the stairs when he grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled me back.

I fell down on the stairs face first. Edward roughly flipped me over and placed his hands on either side of me, pinning me in place.

"You put on this big act Isabella, pretending to yourself that you don't want me, but we both know that's a lie," he said, staring intensely at me.

I laughed at him, it sounded fake. "You're delusional."

"Am I?

I nodded.

"I can see the lust in your eyes Isabella, the hunger, the want. You want me Isabella. As much as it pains you, you want me."

"You're wrong," I snapped, trying to push him away from me, but he wouldn't budge.

His eyes locked with mine as he slowly lowered his head. I knew what he was going to do, even before he did it and I knew I should have told him no. I should have tried to push him away, but I didn't.

I opened my mouth and welcomed him.

I welcomed his soft lips and his minty breath. I even welcomed his wandering hands as they slid underneath my top setting my skin on fire. I welcomed all of him.

I involuntarily moaned as his thumb skimmed the skin underneath my breast, causing Edward to pull away with a satisfied smirk on his face. "See."

I pushed him away and he moved. "That was a groan, not a moan," I protested.

Edward laughed. "Sure it was."

He had moved away enough so I could get up, but when I stood up he caught my wrist. "Just where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I believe I still owe you a punishment."

I tried to pull free of his grasp. "You can't just go around hitting people," I hissed.

"I don't intend to hit you Bella. I plan to spank you, there is a difference. I would never hurt you," he said, reaching up and gently stroking my face. "You don't need to be so scared of me, as long as you respect me."

Without another word, Edward took my hand and started pulling me up the stairs. He led me down the hallway, past the room that I had slept in last night and into the room next door.

When we walked inside, I immediately knew it was his room. It was a very dark room, very masculine, very him. It was decorated in blacks and reds, with chunky furniture and a large four poster bed.

He led me over to the bed and sat down on the edge, pulling me down onto his knee.

I stared at him, wondering what he was going to do.

I thought he wanted me over his knee, not on it? Not that I was complaining.

"Relax," he said as he pushed my hair to the side and proceed to place a trail of kisses down my neck.

Relax? It was easy for him to say. He didn't have a crazy ass criminal who wanted to spank his ass.

God … His lips … They felt incredible on my neck, my skin partially pulsing underneath his touch. Just when it was starting to get surprisingly good and my cooch was essentially screaming for him, he stopped.

"Take your trousers off," he ordered as he stood me up on my feet.

I looked at him, dazed.

"You can keep your panties on … this time."

"I …"

"Now Isabella," he demanded.

God, that voice … His tone. What the hell was wrong with me?

I think I would have done anything he asked right now. I was like putty in his hand.

I slowly unbuttoned my trousers and let them slide to the floor. Edward offered me his hand and helped me step out of them. He kicked them out of the way when I was done.

I felt pretty exposed as I stood there, waiting … wondering what he was going to do next.

I had never been this naked in front of anyone before. I don't know why I was doing it for him.

"Paw prints," Edward smiled.

Paw prints?

I glanced down wondering what he was talking about, forgetting that I had a pair of white panties on with multi-colored prints. I flushed when I realized when he was talking about.

"No need to be embarrassed, they're cute. They remind me of your innocence."

Innocence? Did he know I was still a virgin?

Edward smiled. "Yes, Cherry … I know."

"How?"

"Just the little things, like the way you react to me, you're so responsive," my face flushed. "And you embarrass easily."

I bit my lip and Edward tugged on my hand. "Come here Cherry," he said he pulled me to him. He slowly lowered me over his knee, so my ass was on his lap and my head was almost touching the floor. It felt uncomfortable and I felt as if I might fall forward and smack my head off the floor. I didn't like it.

Edward wrapped his leg around mine so I was more secure and then he began to rub circles on my ass.

I held my breath, waiting for the first hit.

"Since this is your first time we'll go for five."

"First time?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, first time. You're a naughty girl Isabella, I know it's only going to be a matter of time until you're over my knee again."

Without warning, he struck my ass. The slap stung, but I wouldn't describe it as painful … It left me wanting and feeling needy … aching between my legs.

By the time he got to five I was a panting mess. What the hell was wrong with me?

Edward gently rubbed my bottom, before kissing each cheek and helping me get to my feet.

"I hope you'll remember who you're talking to next time," he said as he got up and started to leave the room.

"You're just going to leave me here?" I asked confused.

Wasn't he going to take care of me?

Didn't he want to fuck me?

"Of course, what else would I do to you Isabella? Remember, you clearly stated that you don't want to be my whore," he said before turned around and left.

I stared after him, speechless.

He had played me.


End file.
